Corazón caleidoscópico
by CristianLoganBj11
Summary: Por un día, cada emoticlón de Raven tendrá una aventura con cierto cambiaformas. ¿Será que Chico Bestia sobrevivirá? Descubre en este fic. (Retado por MrRayney) BBxRae, por si preguntan.
1. Capítulo 1: Prólogo

**Corazón Caleidoscopico**

**Hola de Nuevo:**

**MrRayney me había retado escribir esta historia que tuviera que ver Chico Bestia con las Emoticlones de Raven, solo es que ellas salen de su mente para estar con él. Así que me puse manos a la obra y espero que lo disfruten de este fic.**

**Va a ser mas o menos de diez capítulos, y tuve que cambiar el summary, para que hiciera algo diferente. En cada capítulo, se relatará una emoción distinta.**

**Así que a disfrutar…**

**Ps: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans…**

_Corazón Caleidoscopico_

_Por CristianLoganBj11_

_Capítulo uno: Prólogo..._

* * *

><p>Un día, en la Torre T, los Titanes se encontraban haciendo diferentes actividades: Cyborg y Robin jugaban a las carreras de videojuegos. Starfire trataba de preparar la comida terrícola; Raven leía tranquilamente un libro, pues pasó más de un mes desde que ella venció a su temible padre Trigon, y Chico Bestia, trataba de hablar con ella. Desde que Rae ya era libre momentáneamente, el muchacho se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, y una forma de ganarle la atención, era hablando...<p>

-Hola Rae- Chico Bestia se sienta al lado de la chica -¿Que estás leyendo?

-Un libro que no te interesa-

-Oh, vamos- Alega el cambiaformas -dime que estás leyendo-

-¡Alejate de mí antes de que duermas con los peces!- Y Rae carga su aura oscura de forma amenazante.

-Bueno, lo siento, no te quise molestar. Iré a caminar afuera- El joven camina con la cabeza agachada, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

Raven siguió con su meditación;

* * *

><p>Sin embargo, sus emociones no estaban muy contentas por que hizo minutos antes, que querían irse de Nevermore, para expresarse sin necesidad de que la chica impidiera hacerlo. Se encontraban reunidas en un gran árbol, y todas querían hablar...<p>

-!Exigimos que Raven nos libere!- gritó la emoción Rage.

-Tranquilizate Rage, solo debemos traer a Raven aquí.- Conocimiento declaro.

-Y..y ¿si no viene?- Tímida empieza a llorar.

-Claro que tiene que venir, queremos salir por una razón: queremos a Chico Bestia- Valiente habla con fortaleza.

-Sí, queremos a mi Beasty Boo- Feliz grita de alegría.

Las emociones suspiran de amor y se sonrojan cuando mencionan ese nombre, pues todas estaban muy enamoradas, que querían hacer lo que sea para estar con el.

-Bueno, pero ¿Como la vamos a traer?- La nueva emoción, Esperanza finalmente habló. Ella había surgido, cuando Raven luchó y venció a Trigon.

-Ya tengo un plan- Conocimiento limpia sus gafas y llama a la emoción purpura -¿Amor?-

-¿Sí?- Y Amor aparece de la nada. - Ya Sé que hacer-

Las emociones esperan expectativas que Raven llegue al lugar para que hablen acerca de su libertad. Ahora Amor controla a Raven.

* * *

><p>El cambiaformas había regresado de su caminata y se puso a descansar en el sofá del living. En ese mismo instante, Raven, controlada por Amor, deja de leer y se acerca lentamente hacia él, sentandose a su lado. Chico Bestia la ve con confusión...<p>

-Eeemmm- Chico Bestia se asusta -¿Raven?-

-Hola Chico Bestia- dice Raven mientras lo ve de forma enamorada. -¿Sabes lo que quiero hacerte contigo?-

-Ejemm- El joven se sonroja violentamente -¿Que me vas a hacer?-

-Esto- y la joven se acerca a besar a Chico Bestia; sin embargo, Raven vuelve a retomar su control y habla con furia -!¿Que estás haciendo idiota?!

-¿Disculpa? Pero tu fuiste la que empezaste.-

-!Me voy a mi habitación!- Y Raven se aleja de allí, pero estaba sonrojada. Sabía de donde venían ese tipo de comportamiento, lo cual entró a su habitación y realizó su cantico: "_Azarath Metreon Zinthos_" y entró a Nevermore.

En ese lugar, Raven empezó a caminar y buscaba a sus similares; en ese mismo momento Feliz apareció...

-Hola Raven, que milagro verte.- Feliz abraza a Raven, al estilo Starfire -Te estábamos esperando.-

-¿Esperando para qué?- Pregunta Raven muy confusa.

-Lo sabras pronto- Y feliz camina junto a Raven.

Las dos llegan hasta el árbol, en donde estaban el resto de sus emociones. Las otras reciben con alegría, a excepción de Rage. Y inicia la sesión...

-Bueno- Comienza Conocimiento - Ya que Raven está aquí, demos inicio a nuestra pequeña reunión, por lo cual, le pedimos que nos libere por un día para expresarnos como siempre lo hacemos.-

-¿Y por qué haría eso?- Pregunta enojadamente Raven.

-Bueno para empezar, solo queremos expresamos como nosotras misma, como ya nos liberamos de nuestro padre Trigon, somos libres.- Declaró Esperanza.

-Y para ver y a...- Amor intenta hablar, pero Valiente le tapa la boca para no decir la verdadera razón.

-Y ¿Que obtendria a cambio?-Raven trata de negociar.

-Bueno, te quedarás aquí, para que medites sin que Chico Bestia te moleste-

Raven tiene que pensar por unos minutos, pero finalmente tiene una respuesta positiva…

-Bueno, acepto el trato, pero tengan cuidado y no me acerquen hacia Chico Bestia-

Las emociones se alegran por la noticia, Raven realiza su hechizo, y el espejo se transforma en un portal especial. Raven empieza a meditar, y las emoticlones se ponen a pensar…

-Bueno, ya que Raven está meditando, ¿Cual de nosotras quiere salir primero?

-Viendo las expectativas…- Intentó explicar Conocimiento, pero…

-Déjemne salir, quiero ver a Chico Bestia- Gritó Rage, ientras estaba muy encadenada.

-Sería Buena idea- Recalcó Esperanza.

-Bien- Conocimiento complementa –Amor, Libera a Rage, de todos modos, es a Chico Bestia a quien quiere ver.-

Amor obedece al llamado y rompe las cadenas de Rage. Ella, como una ráfaga, se va hacia el portal, y sale a la luz. Ve el ambiente, lo cual apresuradamente sale su habitación a la habitación del cambiaformas. Todo estaba por cambiar desde esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este capítulo finalmente ha terminado. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Trataré de actualizar lo más antes que pueda. Sin embargo, sus comentarios son importantes. El proximo capítulo será un encuentro entre bestita y Rage.<strong>


	2. Capítulo 2: Chico Bestia y Rage

**Hola amigos, pues vengo con el segundo cap, que se centran entre Chico Bestia y Rage. Sé que será escasamente picante (Ya saben a lo que me refiero), pero espero que lo disfruten.**

**Ps: No soy dueño de Teen Titans... Enserio, ¿Tengo que escribir eso?**

**Sigamos...**

_Corazón Caleídoscópico_

_Capítulo dos: Chico Bestia y Rage._

* * *

><p>Rage se había escapado el cuarto de Raven; El lugar de encuentro iba a ser nada más y nada menos que la habitación del cambiaformas. Tocó insistentemente la puerta, y cada vez que lo hacía, su lujuria propia se hacía cargo de su cuerpo. Tenía ansias de hacer una simple cosa: Hacer el amor a Chico Bestia.<p>

Estaba muy ansiosa y adicta hacia él, ese era su loco sueño, estaba muy enamorada, que se olvidó su trabajo de aterrorizar y destruir el mundo. Volvió a tocar la puerta e insiste...

-Chico Bestia, !Abre la puerta!- Grita ella con una voz gutural.

-Ya voy, ya voy- habló una voz desde el otro lado.

El joven se había levantado de su litera y caminó despacio hacia esa puerta. Cuando lo abrió, se quedó sin habla al ver a Raven, pero con sus cuatro ojos de color carmesí y su capa del mismo color.

-¿Raven?- y si se queda con los ojos abiertos. -Oh no, !no quiero que me mates! !¿Te hice daño?! !Lo siento!-

-No tenga miedo- Y ella sonríe con picardía- Solo estoy aquí para pasar un momento contigo.

-¿Un...momen...to de tor...tura conti...go?- El chico estaba nervioso.

-Te torturaré, pero no violentamente.-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-

Rage simplemente entró a esa habitación, lo cual con sus poderes empuja brúscamente al Chico Bestia a la cama de abajo de la litera. Cerró la puerta y de una forma sensual se acerca hacia el joven, hasta entrar contacto piel con piel. Rage finalizó diciendo:

-Solo, disfrútalo- y de golpe besa violentamente a Chico Bestia.

* * *

><p>En Nevermore, las emociones se encontraban muy alteradas para hablar con Raven. Estaban muy confundidas por la situacion que se vivía en ese momento, ya que estaban viendo el momento a traves de un espejo mágico: Rage estaba haciendo el amor con Chico Bestia, y eso que era una emoción. Raven dejó por un momento de meditar y les preguntó a sus emociones...<p>

-¿Que está pasando aquí?-

-No, nada está pasando. Rage anda destruyendo todo, como siempre.- Respondió Conocimiento nerviosamente.

-No lo sé, pero siento que mis labios están calientes- y Raven se toca sus labios.

-No te preocupes, sigue meditando tranquilamente- Esperanza dio su voz.

-Bueno, pero si Rage está con Chico Bestia...-

-Lo entendemos- Dulcemente Valiente terminó.

Raven volvió a su posición de loto y comenzó a remeditar. Sin embargo, las emociones estaban con miedo, y sabían que Rage estaba al extremo haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Lujuria, que estaba presente, preguntó...

-¿Si tan solo tuviera a Chico Bestia en mi poder?- y Lujuria empieza a manosearse y sonríe traviesamente; Sin embargo...

-No Lujuria, ahora no. Solo en tu momento- Conocimiento le agarra las manos.

-Aaahh, está bien- dijo con un puchero.

Las emociones siguieron observando el momento.

* * *

><p>Rage seguía disfrutando del beso con Chico Bestia. Disfrutaba de ese beso, que dejó su maldad por un momento, para ser una "chica buena". El joven sentía dolor en su lengua, ya que ella tenía dientes afilados y la sangre estaba cayando dentro de la boca de ella. Al separarse, el joven escupió la sangre, pero Rage, viendo que tenía esa angre en sus dientes, la saboreo, lo tragó y sonrió traviesamente. Luego, con su poder, amarró fuertemente a Chico Bestia, para no dejarlo escapar, mientras se quitaba lentamente su capa y leotardo, dejándola solo en ropa interior; Al mismo tiempo, arrancó la camiseta y la pantaloneta del joven, dejándolo con sus boxers solamente. Comenzó a besarlo locamente y de ahí, la desnudez, fuertes gemidos de amor, pasión, dolor, placer y satisfacción, y algunas cosas rompiendo, eran el resulatado de un amor totalmente loco y apasionado, que era totalmente inimaginable.<p>

Despues de ese momento intimo, Rage se encontraba acurrucada contra el pecho desnudo del joven, compartiendo otros besos y caricias; Sin embargo, por obvias razones, tenía que separaese de él. Así que se volvió a vestir al final dijo...

-Bueno Chico Bestia, sigues siendo un idiota, pero eres mi lindo idiota-

-¿A qué quieres decir?-

-Otro día volveré a verte. pero si pasas por Nevermore, te estaré esperando.-y Rage buelve a besar al joven apasionadamente- Te amo, Chico Bestia- y usa su teletransportación.

El muchacho, no tenía palabras que decir, pero sonreía, dando una señal de que tambien la amaba. Ya estaba cambiado, pero le doían la entrepierna y tuvo que descansar. Al mismo tiempo, Rage regresó a la mente, y se paseaba felizmente por allí. Las otras emociones la miraron confundida, cuando la vieron alejarse de allí. En ese mismo instante, mágicamente Raven regresó a su habitación y descansó aunque con pequeños dolores en su zona v.

Sin embargo, no por mucho tiempo, Chico Bestia sería víctima de Lujuria...

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que este cap, se me salió de la nada y se me ocurrió escribirlo, por que lo tenía en mi cabeza. Espero que le hayan gustado. Pues espero comentarios para ver si salí bien o mal. La siguiente emoción será Lujuria...<strong>

**Nos vemos pronto... :D**


	3. Capítulo 3: Chico Bestia y Lujuria

**Bestita y Lujuria…**

**Hola amigos:**

**Aquí está el capítulo. Se tornará un poco largo y será escasamente lemmon. Espero que lo disfruten. **

**Ps No soy dueño de los Teen Titans. **

_Corazón Caleidoscópico_

_Por CristianLoganBj11_

_Capítulo tres: Bestita y Lujuria..._

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente todo se tornó diferente para Chico Bestia, a pesar que se durmió cálidamente, al levantarse, tuvo una recaída hacia el suelo. Gritó de dolor y tenía un intenso dolor en su entrepierna, y recordó el suceso que tuvo que "sufrir" entre él y Rage la noche anterior. Como su cuarto tenía un refrigerador, sacó unos cubitos de hielo, las empacó en una bolsa y se las metió debajo de sus pantalones para bajar la intensidad del dolor, por lo cual, tuvo que caminar lentamente.<p>

Al mismo tiempo, Raven se levantó de su cama, ella nunca supo acerca del incidente acerca del encuentro entre la más malvada de sus emociones y el cambiaformas, ya que se lo pasaba meditando. Se levantó y tenía un leve dolor en su zona v, pero no era para alarmarse. Se cambió de uniforme y caminó a desayunar junto a sus amigos.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la mesa, ellos no sabían nada de gritos ni gemidos, excepto uno: Cyborg. Al ver a Raven sentarse junto a su hermano, picaronamente comenzó a hablar…

-Hey, Rae- y Levanta su ceja de arriba y abajo –¿Te sentiste bien anoche?-

-No sé de qué me hablas- Dijo ella monótonamente.

-Yo sé que tuviste un encuentro con bestita, y estaban…- La voz de Cy fue interrumpido por un grito suave, que provenía de Chico Bestia…

-¿Chico Bestia?- Y el titán metálico ve al joven, que tenía un bulto en su entrepierna en sus pantalones.

-No es lo que ustedes piensan- Nerviosamente el chico habló, tenía que inventarse una excusa para no saber lo de ese "encuentro" –Lo…que…pasa es que… se cayó una caja…de comics y… yo estaba acostado…y esa caja me dio allí, y me dolió…-

-¿Los combiacs caminan?- Starfire intervino.

-Star, son comics y no caminan- Robin respondió a Star con una voz suave.

-Bueno, si me disculpan, iré por mi tofu- y el cambiaformas caminaba como tortuga, cada paso que daba, sentía un dolor fuerte.

-¿Estás bien, Chico Bestia?- Raven se acerca al muchacho, mientras él saca su tofu.

El joven se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, viendo a Raven de frente, recordó los flashbacks que tuvo esa noche, solo que esta vez, era Rage que se encontraba frente a él, sintiendo besos, gemidos, placer y más. El chico se sacude la cabeza y responde sonrientemente…

-Eejjemm, yo me encuentro bien, gracias- Y el chico se aleja de ella rápidamente y se sienta en el sofá del Living, ignorando el dolor.

Raven lo vio confundido, ¿Se había alejado de ella a propósito? ¿Tenía mucho miedo? ¿Se había entrado a su habitación? Todas esas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, pero no le importaba en absoluto, así que se decidió tomar su té y sentarse con sus amigos, pero viendo a Chico Bestia.

* * *

><p>No hubo nada nuevo, excepto que Chico Bestia ya podía caminar tranquilo y no tenía dolor en su entrepierna, y que Robin, Starfire y Cyborg, irían a Steel City a visitar a los Titanes Este por un dia. Ellos se encontraban listos para partir, Cyborg se acercó a Chico Bestia…<p>

-Aprovecha que Raven está sola, para "jugar" contigo- y hace muecas picaronas.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Enserio? ¡Ni lo pienses!-

-Como quieras, bestita- y Cyborg se aleja riéndose de él.

El chico verde ve alejarse de sus amigos que momentos antes ya se habían despedido. Él estaba solo, así que decidió ver una película de comedia.

En otro lado, Raven decidió meditar en Nevermore, ya que estar sola con Chico Bestia sí que era un problema. Al estar allí, Lujuria se encontraba alistándose de una forma poco casual: Llevaba una capa de un color rosado tornando a blanco, no llevaba leotardo, en su lugar, llevaba una falda muy corta, que casi completamente se mostraban sus piernas; Una camiseta inusual, mostrando su ombligo y tenia puesto labial en sus labios y perfume.

Raven se quedó sin habla y le grita…

-Lujuria, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Y ¿por qué te vistes así?-

-Es mi turno para salir de Nevermore y tengo derecho a hacerlo- Y Lujuria va hacia el portal.

-¿no estás bromenando?-

-No, ya me he reunido con las emociones y es mi turno.-

-Como sea, pero ya conoces mi advertencia.-

-Hay, no es para tanto- y Se va hacia el portal. Raven vuelve a meditar.

* * *

><p>El chico miraba la TV, pero puso en pausa para traer leche de soja y waffles; Sin embargo, se queda atónito cuando ve a Raven, controlado por Lujuria vestida de una forma extravagante. Ella se acerca con un caminado suave y sexy hacia el , y cuando están muy cerca, le dice al oído de una forma sexy…<p>

-Hey, Chico Bestia. ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hace tu y yo?-

-Eeeemmm. No sé- El chico dice muy asustado, se sonroja violentamente y empieza a gemir, ya que Lujuria vuelve a morder sus orejas que son muy sensibles -Ooooouuuhhh-

-Me gusta ese sonido, ojalá lo hicieras más seguido- y muerde de nuevo suavemente la oreja.

-Ooouuu- gime de nuevo y retrocede unos pasos –Sabes… no debería estar contigo, algo malo puede pasar.-

-No puedes alejarme de ti- y se acerca hacia el cambiaformas –Sabes que obtengo lo que deseo- y lo ve de una forma seductora.

-Oh vaya, que tarde se está haciendo, mejor iré a mi habitación- y el chico corre con rapidez y muy asustado.

* * *

><p>En Nevermore, las emociones, que estaban alrededor del espejo, observaron la escena y decían…<p>

-Fue un error liberar a Lujuria- Insistió tímida, ocultándose en la capa de Valiente.

-Bueno, por lo menos no soy como ella- Amor replicó.

-Bueno, debíamos dejarla salir, no podemos soportar vela haciendo ese tipo de cosas- Conocimiento recalca.

-Tienes razón, pero hay que ver en que termina- Esperanza decidió.

-Hay que seguir observando, ¿Que tal si Lujuria lo conquistó?-

-Jijiji... Nuestro Beasty Boo se va a divertir cuando Lujuria lo dome- Feliz terminó.

Las emoticlones se frustraron cuando comentó Feliz y volvieron a mirar la escena.

* * *

><p>Chico Bestia se había encerrado en su habitación y se agarraba los pelos de su cabeza en señal de frustración.<p>

-Esa no era Raven- Habló a sí mismo –Ella es muy oscura y me odia y no haría ese tipo de cosas. Al no ser que sea una de sus emociones, como Rage. ¿Qué me está pasando? Bien bien, Chico Besita, solo relájate y no hables, antes de que ella me encuentre-

Sin embargo, sus palabras fueron en vano. Lujuria usó sus poderes de teletransporte y estaba detrás de él. Y lo agarró fuertemente, lo voltea y dice…

-Me encantas cuando estás muy tímido- y vuelve a morder la oreja.

-Oooouuuuhhh- El chico volvió a gemir y a sonrojarse violentamente. La chica se sonroja, mientras empieza a masturbarse. El joven replica –Por favor, para de hacerlo-

-Bueno, voy a hacer lo primero que te dije- y Lujuria besa apasionadamente al cambiaformas.

El beso que disfrutaban era de forma candente, con mucha pasión y romanticismo, con sus lenguas metidas en sus bocas. El chico lentamente envolvió sus brazos a la cintura de la chica, y devolvía el beso, llenando también de lujuria.

Al separarse por falta de oxígeno, Lujuria empuja a Chico Bestia bruscamente a la litera de abajo, y empieza a desvestirse sensualmente, hasta quedar totalmente desnuda. El chico estaba hipnotizado por lo que veía y sus partes íntimas empezaron a reaccionar, ella al ver esa reacción, con sus poderes volvieron a arrancar el traje y lo dejó como Dios vino al mundo. Ella se acercó y comenzó a besarlo sensualmente. Nuevamente, gritos de placer, dolor, pasión, satisfacción amor y de cosas volando, se hicieron presentes a lo largo del día. Lujuria estaba disfrutando del momento, mientras Chico Bestia, de una forma hipnotizada, también lo disfrutó.

Despues de ese momento, Lujuria se acuesta y se acurruca en el pecho del joven, lo cual dice…

-Lo disfruté mucho, ojalá volviéramos a hacerlo.-

El chico no dijo nada, pues volvió a tener esa experiencia en menos de un dia, simplemente, asintió y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Te amo Chico Bestia y eres mío, solo mío-

-yo…también…te…amo- Bestita tartamudeó –y…soy…todo…tuyo…-

Lujuria volvió a besarlo y se quedaron acostados; Ya en la noche, ella tuvo que vestirse de nuevo, dejando solo al joven y regresó a Nevermore, en donde las emociones se quedaron con la boca abierta. Lujuria solo dijo…

-Chico Bestia es nuestro y de nadie más- y se alejó de allí.

En ese mismo instante, Raven se teletransportó a su cuarto, ella no sintió nada y volvió a preparar el té. En la sala no había nadie, excepto que los tres titanes ya estaban en la sala, exhaustos del viaje. Raven simplemente regresó a su habitación, y se puso a dormir, ya que no sabía lo que hizo su emoción Lujuria.

El muchacho tuvo el mismo problema del dolor de la entrepierna, pero sería la última vez. Ahora, las cosas se relajarían cuando Pereza/Grosera iba a ser la siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿Que les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Regular?... Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y de ahí, no habrá mas momentos casi lemmon. La próxima emoción será Pereza.<strong>

**Nos vemos luego... :D**


	4. Capítulo 4: Chico Bestia y Pereza

**Chico Bestia y Pereza…**

**Hola amigos:**

**Aquí está el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. **

**Ps No soy dueño de los Teen Titans. **

_Corazón Caleidoscópico_

_Por CristianLoganBj11_

_Capítulo cuatro: Chico Bestia y Pereza/Grosera..._

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Chico Bestia tuvo que vivir la misma experiencia de hace dos días, es decir, tuvo un dolor en su entrepierna, haciendo que use los cubos de hielo para regular el dolor, y así camine como tortuga. Llegó a la cocina a sacar un poco de queso de soja; Los otros titanes se quedaron extrañados porque eso no era normal. Starfire dulcemente se acercó al joven y le preguntó:<p>

— ¿Se te cayó la caja de comics otra vez, amigo Chico Bestia?

— Ejem… no. Hice el… — El muchacho se tapó la boca, ya que confesaría su "aventura" en un momento incómodo. Así que cambió de idea. — Estaba haciendo el aseo, cuando de repente un pedazo de vara cayó hacia mi zona, doliendo mucho.

— Oh, glorioso, espero de que te mejores de ese incómodo dolor que tienes en tu zona.

—Gracias Star.

La chica de cabello pelirrojo se acerca al líder del grupo; Ahora era el turno de Cyborg, no para preguntar, sino para molestar…

— ¡Bestita! — El hombre mecanizado le da un palmazo en la mano del chico verde. — ¿Qué hay de tu chica?

— ¿Cuál chica?

— Una que inicia con R y termina con N. Ya sabes a quién me refiero.

— Y siguen en bastos… ¡Te digo que NO me gusta Raven!

— Como quieras, Bestita — Cyborg se aleja de Chico Bestia y corre hacia su garaje a reparar a su "bebé".

Así mismo, Starfire y Robin se fueron del living, dejando solo al cambiaformas; Sin embargo, Raven flotaba hacia la cocina para preparar su té favorito. Como sabía que recordaría esos dos incidentes, tenía que alejarse de ella; aprovechando que preparaba su comida, Gar corrió hacia el pasillo, pero Raven se había percatado de la huida y lo agarró con las manos en la masa, se acercó e hizo su interrogatorio…

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Te sientes bien? — Indagó Rae con voz de monotonía.

— Ejem… Voy a la tienda de comics y luego a jugar y sí, me siento bien. — La respuesta del chico fue muy rápido y sin cortes. — ¿Ya me puedes soltar? — No hasta que me respondas ¿Por qué te has estado comportándote extraño?

— ¿Raro? No, es que uso racionalmente el tiempo. Por favor, suéltame. — El muchacho imploraba a que Raven lo soltara.

Raven hizo caso, lo dejó libre y el cambiaformas se escapa muy afanadamente; Al principio tuvo un poco de preocupación, ya que posiblemente estuviera viendo a una chica, pero ignoró eso y realizó normalmente su rutina.

* * *

><p>Pasó mucho tiempo y eran como las tres de la tarde; Bestita había regresado de la tienda de comics con libros de tipo manga. Como sabía que el resto de sus amigos andaban ocupados en sus asuntos, decidió jugar como era de costumbre.<p>

* * *

><p>En Nevermore, como era de costumbre, Raven tenía que cumplir su trato de meditar en su basta mente. Sus otros yos ya habían decidido que PerezaGrosera iba a ser la siguiente en salir. La chica de capa naranja se encontraba dormida en una rama de su árbol emocional, roncando muy fuertemente.

— ¡Pereza! — Las otras emoticlones gritaron al unísono, haciendo caer a la chica al suelo árido.

— ¡Oigan!... Aaaaaahhhh — Bosteza como si no sintiera el golpe. — ¡¿Por qué me despiertan?! ¡No puedo tener al menos 24 horas de descanso!

— ¡Siempre te duermes! — Valiente gritó de golpe. —Además, es hora de que salgas.

— ¿Yo? Que pereza. ¡Mejor despiértenme cuando haya algo interesante niñas estúpidas!

— Tienes que salir, además Raven tiene que meditar tal como acordamos. — Intervino Conocimiento.

— ¡Déjenme dormir perdedoras!

— Bueno, tú pierdes la oportunidad de pasar el rato con Chico Bestia, jugando un videojuego, leyendo comics y comiendo a lo loco… — Valiente dijo eso y Conocimiento soltó una risita.

— Mejor me voy. ¡Suerte perdedoras! — La emoticlón naranja sale hacia el portal, mientras las otras emociones otra vez se frustran por lo que había dicho.

* * *

><p>Chico Bestia se la pasaba jugando el juego Assains Creed, era un gran experto con respecto a los niveles. Él no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de PerezaGrosera que se sentó al lado suyo, viendo atentamente el juego. Así que gritó…

— ¡Vamos idiota, Mata a esos guerreros enemigos!—

— Ya voy Cyborg, solo paso ese nivel — El metamorfo estaba muy concentrado.

— Así es, juega — La emoticlón hablaba mientras comía papas fritas que había sacado de la remesa de la cocina. — Seguro ganarás ese juego estúpido.

— ¡Sí! ¡Gané!Pasé de profesional a ser leyenda en Assains! — El chico gritó a los cuatro vientos su gran victoria, y abraza a "Cyborg" Pero… — Espera un segundo… !No eres Cyborg!

— ¡Estúpido! ¡¿No sabes diferenciar?! — La emoticlón sintió su sonrojo y enojo a la vez cuando fue abrazada por el hierbas manchas.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — El joven pregunta, ya que la chica tenía capa naranja.

— Soy Pereza/Grosera. Si quieres, puedes llamarme Groreza o Persera… En fín, eres bueno jugando a ese juego. — La chica habló muy suave.

— ¿Eso fue sarcasmo?

— No, fue el fin del mundo. — La emoticlón responde sarcásticamente. — ¡Claro que no idiota! Te hablé enserio.

— Bueno, ¿No quieres intentar?

— ¿Intentar qué?

— Jugar un videojuego, ya sabes manejar ese control.

— ¿Que insinúas?

— Nada, solo me preguntaba si querías jugar conmigo.

— Solo porque me das lástima, jugaré contigo.

— Genial.

El chico además había pedido más pizza, aunque mitad de carne y mitad vegetariana y papas fritas, alistó todo para pasar un gran día junto a la emoticlón de capa rosada. Luego comenzaron a jugar distintos juegos.

* * *

><p>En Nevermore...<p>

— No puedo creer que Pereza tenga una debilidad con los juegos. — Valiente estaba asombrada.

— Ya sabes, todas están ansiosas de pasar un rato con nuestro chico verde. — conocimiento esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

— Yo quiero ver como Pereza gana el juego. — Feliz saltaba de alegría.

— O que Chico Bestia le robe un beso a ella. — Amor se sonrojó por lo que dijo.

— Sigamos observando. — Esperanza dio su voz.

Las emociones siguieron viendo el acontecimiento Bestita-Pereza/Grosera.

* * *

><p>— Vamos vamos carrito verde, pásale al carro naranja — Bestita jugaba juego de carreras junto al la emoticlón naranja. Habían pasado más de tres horas y media jugando muchos juegos y comiendo pizza.<p>

— No me ganarás Bestita, sabes que soy la mejor.

— Vamos carrito, estás por lograrlo. — Sin embargo, el carrito anaranjado pasó al verde y ganó el campeonato de carreras. — ¡Nooooooo!

La emoticlón naranja santó de alegría y felicidad, aunque dijo…

— ¡En tu cara Bestita!

— No es justo, hiciste trampa. — El muchacho alegó el momento.

— Te gané bestita, aunque debo admitir que me gustó pasar tiempo contigo. Por primera vez me siento activa y más feliz que nunca, cabeza de hierba.

— Yo lo mismo pienso. Gracias por pasar el rato.

— Aaaaahhh — Pereza/Grosera bostezó y tenía que regresar a Nevermore. — Nos… vemos… pronto.

— Descansa Groreza.

— Cállate hierbas manchas. — Y Aprovecha Pereza para dar un beso en la mejilla de Bestita. — Gracias — Y se desaparece de allí.

El joven se quedó aturdido por ese momento, aunque por lo menos disfrutó del día.

La emoticlón regresó a Nevermore, con ganas de soñar, solo que sus sueños se centrarían en Chico Bestia, ya que estaba enamorada de él desde que jugaron. Así que durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro y diciendo...

"Te amo hierbas manchas"

Raven salió de Nevermore, aunque tuvo un dolor en su estómago, gritó con fuerza…

— ¡Pereza!

* * *

><p>Mientras Gar tuvo que limpiar la sala que estaba en un completo desastre durante el resto del día, por orden de Cyborg y Robin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, la próxima emoción será Esperanza.<strong>


End file.
